The invention concerns a device for fixing the side of a curtain to a bar or rod extending from the said side, this device consisting of a elongated part with a first area of its extremity shaped so as to straddle the rod by resting on it towards the said side and with a second area of its extremity, opposite the first, made to cross the said side in its thickness.
The term xe2x80x9ccurtainxe2x80x9d here refers to any object with an extended area and a relatively shallow thickness, flexible or rigid, such as a piece of cloth woven or not, a sheet, a plate or a cover of any kind.
Such devices are used in particular to suspend curtains, such as window or shower curtains. In their simplest version, the two areas of the extremities of the elongated part are shaped into hooks, and the side of a hole arranged in the curtain for the passage of the hook of the second area of the extremity to rest thereon. Such devices are unsightly, Moreover, the hole has to be fitted with an eyelet in order to prevent the hook from tearing the curtain.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these difficulties, ensuring simple structures and handling for the hanging devices.
The invention in particular contemplates a device of the kind described in the introduction, and provides that the said secondary area of the extremity is in the shape of a threaded rod and that the device in addition includes two cups pierced in their centre for the axial passage of the threaded rod, at least the first of the said cup disks capable of being screwed onto the threaded rod and a clamping system to grip the second cup when the first cup is screwed on to it so as enable the curtain to be sandwiched between the two cups in an area at least partially surrounding the rod.
Optional features of the invention, complementary or alternative, are described below:
The second cup can also be screwed onto the threaded rod, the said means of retention consisting of the secondary threads of the second cup and of the rod. The cups can clamp the curtain between them in a circular area entirely surrounding the rod.
The cups and the said circular area have appreciable ways of turning around the pivot of the rod.
The facing surfaces of the two cups present recesses for attaching an eyelet fitted to the curtain and whose central aperture is traversed by the threaded rod.